Family Walker
by E.P. Wat.s
Summary: based off the doujin link in bio Kanda and Allen continue to raise Yuu and Aren, even though they know that the kids are really innocence.


**disclaimer: i do not own -man or the original family walker(link available in bio)**

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!" Two sets off little voices called, followed by the sound of Allen and Kanda being jumped on.

"Good morning Yuu, Aren." Allen said with a laugh, sitting up, only to be forced down by a powerful glomp. Kanda scowled and rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head.

"Mommy?" Yuu said, tilting her head to the side, her dark hair falling across her eye. "Mommy are you ok?" She asked, poking at Kanda gently.

"Yuu, mommy's probably tired. Why don't you and Aren play with daddy?" Allen said, scooping up the small light haired boy who was preparing to pounce onto the grumpy exhausted Kanda. The small boy giggled and squirmed out of Allen's hold, jumping off the bed, pulling his sister with him. Kanda mumbled something angrily, pulling the blanket over his head as well.

"Daddy is mommy ok?" Aren asked, staring at the Kanda shaped lump in the blanket. Allen smiled, and laughed a little.

"Yeah, mommy got back from a mission late last night, remember? He's just really tired." Aren smiled and nodded, jumping up and hugging Kanda through the blanket.

"Mommy, take a nap so we can play later!" He said happily, rubbing his cheek against Kanda's shoulder. If it hadn't been covered, a smile would be visible on Kanda's face.

It had been half a year since Aren and Yuu's secret had been revealed to Kanda. Occasionally they would turn back into innocence, but after a short amount of time they would be kids again. Although he probably wouldn't admit it to anyone, Kanda had become very attached to the twins. Despite his stubborn refusal of the fact, it was obvious he loved them.

"Come on you two, let's get dressed and go down to breakfast." Allen said, picking up the small boy currently trying to find Kanda's head in the mass of pillows and blanket.

"Daddy, until mommy wakes up, Yuu will be mommy." The dark haired girl said, attempting to button up her Black Order uniform style dress. Allen smiled, ruffling her hair.

"We've told you before Yuu, you don't have to do that. Yuu can be Yuu. You don't have to be mommy or daddy when one of us isn't there." She frowned and patted her head, attempting to smooth out the ruffled hair.

"But I want to make mommy and daddy happy!" She protested. Allen sighed in defeat. He knelt down in front of her, and took over buttoning.

"You make us happy just by being here, silly." She looked away, blushing slightly. Allen laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"No fair daddy! I want a hug!" Aren cried, running up behind the white haired exorcist, jumping and crashing into his back, wrapping his small arms around his father's neck. Allen fell forward slightly, quickly moving Yuu out of the way so she wouldn't be squashed. The three of them fell into a pile, laughing as they played.

Kanda groaned. He had been gone all week on a mission. He had been up late for all of those nights, and all he wanted to do was sleep. However, his family didn't seem to want him to, despite what they had said earlier. He sat up, pulling the blanket off of his head, the pillow falling to the floor. The room became silent as he stared straight at Allen and the twins, his eyes narrowed. Yuu took a cautious step forward.

"Mommy?" She said quietly, afraid of the anger she had seen Kanda release on others in the past. Kanda's gaze dropped quickly to her as she took another step forward.

"Hey Kanda. Did we wake you up?" Allen asked innocently, smiling nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, hoping Kanda wouldn't be too pissed.

"Yes. You did. Thanks for asking bean sprout." Kanda spat angrily. Allen winced as the semi-visible flames of rage began to appear around his dark haired lover.

"O-oh sorry Kanda." Allen replied, trying to think of a way to quickly calm him down.

"We're sorry mommy!" Aren and Yuu cried, launching themselves at their mother. Kanda's eyes widened in surprise as the small kids collided with him, knocking him back. Allen covered his mouth, hoping to hide his large smile and the short laugh that escaped. Kanda sighed in defeat, wrapping his arms around the kids in a tired hug.

"It's fine. Just please...let me sleep for a little while. Alright?" With a smile, the two nodded, squirming out of the hug. Yuu hopped off the bed and reclaimed Kanda's fallen pillow, putting it back in its place. She then climbed back up and forced Kanda to lay back down while she and Aren put the blanket over him. Allen grinned and chuckled quietly.

"Look Kanda. It seems more like they're the parents." Kanda's eyes narrowed.

"Shut it bean sprout." He replied. "I'm still mad at you for waking me up so early." Allen sighed.

"Of course you are..." Yuu and Aren hugged Kanda, and kissed him on the cheek, before jumping off the bed and going back over to Allen.

"Sleep well mommy!" The said happily as Allen led them out of the room. Kanda smiled to himself as he succumbed to sleep. Yeah, he definitely loved the kids, and he had a feeling he always would.


End file.
